


You're The One That I Want

by spacecakesandmilkshakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecakesandmilkshakes/pseuds/spacecakesandmilkshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had always been Louis' best friend and...well...his <i>baby</i>, until one day he realized that his baby was all grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Met A Boy, Cute As Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of the strangest dream I had after overdosing on turkey and passing out while watching Grease. I don't even know, but hope you like it and thanks for reading! ♥

For as long as anyone could remember, Louis and Harry had always been LouisandHarry.

It had been that way since the first day of kindergarten when Louis had punched Aiden Grimshaw’s tooth loose on the playground for teasing Harry about his curly hair until he cried. Louis had taken extra exception to the teasing since he had spent the morning admiring those very same curls and thinking about how different they looked from the pin straight hair on his own head and how nice it might feel to pet them.

And so he did.

He hugged Harry comfortingly just like he did to his sisters when they were sad, saying "Hi, my name is Louis and _I_ like your hair," while stupid Aiden ran off with his bloody tooth to tattle, and Harry had snuffled against Louis’ shirt before sorrowfully eyeing the wet spot his damp face had made and saying "Oops...’m sorry. And I’m Harry," but Louis hadn’t minded being used as a tissue in the slightest and just happily petted at Harry’s curls deciding that they felt even nicer than he thought they might and was still petting when the teacher came to drag him off to the principal’s office to call his mum, not realizing until she was almost there that she had not one but _two_ small boys in tow because Harry was holding onto Louis’ hand with no intention of letting go.

And that, as they say, was that.

 ~***~

When they were eight Louis dared Harry to drink a concoction he had made of coconut milk, ketchup, hot sauce and curry powder and Harry had, drinking every drop before vomiting quite spectacularly all over the Tomlinson kitchen much to Louis’ delight and the horrified screams of his sisters and Harry had laughed so hard vomit had actually shot out of his nose and Louis couldn’t believe his luck at having a best friend who could do something so fantastic.

When they were eleven Louis dared Harry to go skinny dipping in the lake at the park in November and Harry had said no, absolutely no and Louis had worked his way up to the triple dog dare before Harry, pushed to his limit, pulled out the dreaded and rarely used quadruple hog triple dog double frog dare and Louis had no choice, really but to strip off and jump in, surfacing 5 seconds later shrieking at the chill and Harry had panicked and tried to fish him out but wound up falling in as well and they both came down with horrible colds and were told off by their mums for a week straight for behaving like such idiots.

When they were thirteen they swiped a bottle of wine from Louis’ house, drinking it in the dark in the playground where they had first met and by the time the bottle was finished Harry’s cheeks were bright pink and his smile and voice were even slower than usual and Louis couldn’t stop thinking how hysterical everything was and toppling over with laughter so when Harry tugged the swing he was sitting on over and said “I love you, Lou,” in a soft, slurred voice, Louis slid to the ground in a giggling heap because of _course_ Harry loved him and he loved Harry and told him so, saying between hiccups “I love you too mate, you’re like my brother you know, my brotha' from anotha' motha',” before rolling about on the ground chortling at his own cleverness and missing the way Harry’s smile at his antics didn’t meet his eyes.

When they were fourteen Louis decided it was time that they were properly snogged so they skulked about the shops until Louis spotted two acceptable candidates, charming one easily with his over the top energy and manic joking ways and nudging Harry, who had stayed mostly silent, towards the other. In no time at all Hannah was letting Louis kiss her in the woods behind the park but when Louis cracked one eye open to see how Harry was doing with her friend, he saw only the girl, leaning against a tree, looking bored and picking at her nail polish and informing Louis when he asked that Harry had said he wasn’t feeling well, apologized to her and left.

Louis had tried to return to snogging but couldn’t stop thinking of Harry and worrying about him because what if some creeper was driving along and caught sight of his pretty curls and tried to steal him or what if he felt faint and fell over the bridge and drowned or what if he passed out in the woods and was never found, it would be all Louis’ fault, really, so he gave a quick apology and a fake mobile number to Hannah and ran off looking for Harry, finding him sitting on Louis’ front steps, waiting for him and looking a bit down and Louis hadn’t said a word, just ruffled his hair and pulled him inside for some tea and a few episodes of The Great British Bake-Off and never mentioned the incident again.

By the time they were seventeen, Louis had decided that he wasn’t interested in girls after all.

Boys...especially bad ones, on the other hand, were another story.

  ~***~

“Harry's got perfect blow-job lips dija ever notice?” Louis' ex-boyfriend and now just regular friend, Zayn said one afternoon out of the blue while they were playing FIFA at Louis’ house, Harry not far away in the dining room helping one of Louis' sisters with her homework. “Did you two ever....”

Louis looked up, a little startled and more than a little annoyed, following Zayn’s stare to where Harry sat at the table nibbling on a pencil, curls hanging in his face, green eyes swimming innocently behind the black frame of his glasses, the lanky body Harry wasn’t quite able to get used to hidden by his usual oversized sweats and hoodie like he thought if it was covered up it might stop growing long enough for him to become accustomed to it and Louis felt that strong tug of protective affection he always felt for Harry...and a sudden urge to punch Zayn in the snout.

“What the fuck is wrong with you mate, Harry’s like my brother. Jesus.”

“You know what they say, incest is best,” Zayn intoned, yelping as Louis smacked him about the head and complaining even louder about Louis messing up his tower of hair. Harry looked over, brow furrowed at the commotion but Louis rolled his eyes and gave him a grin that made the corner of Harry’s mouth pull up as he turned his attention back to homework.

“Seriously though, he’s not your brother and has a mouth made for sucking cock so what’s stopping you...does he not swing this way?”

“He’s not sure,” Louis said stiffly, not wanting to discuss Harry’s sexuality when Harry obviously didn’t even know what he wanted yet himself, never showing a whole lot of interest in experimenting much with either sexes which was fine with Louis since he wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of sharing Harry with anyone yet and especially not with someone like Zayn.

“Maybe I'll see if I can help him make up his mind,” Zayn said, his voice going low and suggestive in the way that used to make Louis’ toes curl but now just made him want to kick him.

“Maybe you _won't_. Harry deserves better than the likes of you.”

“ _OH_ ,” Zayn smirked as if Louis had just revealed some big secret. “I get it now.”

“You’re about to get a foot up your arse,” Louis mumbled darkly, hopping up and going to Harry and whispering a rude comment about Zayn’s two-toned quiff in his ear just to hear Harry’s happy bark of laughter and see him clap both of his hands over his mouth in the embarrassed way he always did after, which, in addition to being adorable, had the dual benefit of covering up his lips from Zayn’s ogling.

 ~***~

Harry got a job in the bakery in town and before long Louis was there most afternoons too, doing his homework at a table by the window while Harry snuck him sweets and always made sure to send little bags of things home for Louis’ mum and sisters. He also started smelling like cupcakes all the time which Louis quite liked because not only was it delicious, it somehow suited Harry perfectly.

One afternoon Louis didn’t go to the bakery, spending it instead trying to get in the pants of one Liam Payne, goody-goody extraordinaire and _so_ not his type, simply for the challenge of it. His family was out and after hours of persuasion he finally had Liam in his room and on his knees in front of him and had just found his rhythm pushing deep into Liam’s mouth when he heard a noise and opened his eyes and there was Harry in the doorway, mouth open in shock, eyes fixed and wide and Louis came on the spot, right down Liam’s throat, never taking his eyes from Harry who dropped the little bakery bag he was holding, both big hands going to clumsily try to cover his crotch, the sudden bulge huge and obvious even in his baggy trousers.

By the time Louis recovered and shook Liam off Harry had fled, not answering his calls or texts and not showing up at school the next day which was so unlike him that Louis was almost beside himself with worry by the time the final bell rang. Louis rushed to the bakery as soon as he possibly could, sighing in relief at the sight of the mop of dark curls behind the counter, taking a seat in his usual spot and dragging his homework out, feeling Harry's eyes on him. It wasn’t long before there was a plate sliding onto the table with his favorite vanilla on vanilla cupcake sitting on it and his favorite vanilla scented boy sliding into the seat next to him and he looked at Harry's flushed face with a spot of flour on his cheek and leaned in, giving him a smacking kiss to wipe it away that made Harry laugh and push at him and just like that they were fine again.

That is, until three weeks later when Harry got a boyfriend.

 ~***~

They were sitting in Harry’s room and Louis was trying to get Harry to toss grapes for him to catch with his mouth but every third grape or so Harry’s phone would buzz with a text that would interrupt their game while Harry snatched it up to type a reply with a secret little smile on his face.

After the fifth time Louis couldn’t take it any more, throwing himself across the bed, head hanging upside down off the edge next to Harry who was sitting on the floor and who quickly put his phone in his pocket so Louis couldn’t see it.

Hmph.

“Can you tell me whose texts are more important than me being able to one day become reigning world champion of grape catching?” he asked dramatically, secretly really dying to know.

“Oh...um...it’s just Nick. Grimshaw? I think you know him,” Harry said, blushing pink as a peony.

Louis tried not to let his shock show. He knew OF him of course. Nick was flamboyant and hysterical and painfully hipster, and was definitely NOT the type of person Louis could picture with Harry.

“Kind of,” Louis mumbled petulantly, unsure why he was in such a dark mood all of a sudden. “I didn’t know _you_ did.”

Harry shrugged, still blushing. “He came into the bakery a couple of weeks ago and we started talking and hit it off is all...you’d really like him, Louis.”

“Rather show-offy isn’t he,” Louis scowled at the way his voice sounded, like a spoiled child having his favorite toy taken away. “Always wanting attention?”

Harry’s lips quirked a bit as he looked at Louis with soft eyes before coughing into his hand and pushing his glasses up. “A bit, yeah. But I guess that’s the type I like,” he finished, low, picking at a string on his jumper but Louis was so lost in processing a world that might possibly contain a Harry & Nick that he barely heard him.

 ~***~

“What do you think of Nick Grimshaw?” Louis asked his friend, Niall, over the phone a few nights later.

“I dunno really,” Niall said, munching on something in Louis’ ear. “Went to a party a couple weeks ago and he was DJing, did a bang up job, had loads of people making a fuss over him. Wait. Why are you askin-...oh. Nevermind.”

“No reason...I’m just curious,” Louis said feigning disinterest.

“Could this sudden curiosity have anything to do with the fact that he’s dating Harry?” Niall asked so casually that it took a moment for the words to sink in.

“Wha- they’re...they’re not _dating_ ,” Louis spluttered, not liking that word even one little bit. “They barely even know each other.”

“Oh,” Niall said, sounding like he was about to inform Louis of the untimely death of a family member. “Because I saw them at the movies last night and they...uh...they kind of looked like they were.”

Louis sat up straight in bed. Harry hadn’t told him anything about a date.

“What...” Louis coughed clearing his throat because for some strange reason that had come out really high-pitched. “What do you mean _looked like they were_...what were they doing? Exactly.”

“I mean, they weren’t making out or holding hands or anything but they were sharing a popcorn and Harry was laughing really hard...you know, like the way you make him laugh, and they just looked like they were having fun I guess...I don’t know mate, I wasn’t paying all that much attention to be honest.”

“Well you should have been,” Louis snapped, trying not to picture Harry giving _his_ laugh, Louis’, to anyone else and especially not to Nick fucking Grimshaw.

“What the-,” Niall started, getting heated. “Harry’s not a little kid Lou. You might treat him like an overgrown kitten but he’s a big boy and doesn’t need a babysitter when he’s out with his boyfriend. He looked good...happy. You don’t need to be worrying.”

“That’s _not_ his boyfriend. Harry can do a lot fucking better than that dickhead,” Louis spat out, feeling the sudden urge to break something. “They don’t have anything in common and I know for a fact that he’s shagged like 10 people already this year...I don’t want Harry to be just another name on his list.”

“Well that’s up to Harry now isn’t it,” Niall reasoned, back to being his normal, laid-back self. “And if I recall correctly, you’ve done your fair share of shagging this year as well.”

“Completely different,” Louis grumbled. Stupid Niall. He wasn’t going to regal him with sex stories ever again if he was just going to use them against him at some point down the road.

“Not different at all,” Niall said and Louis ground his teeth together at the smile he could now hear in his voice. “And don’t act like Harry is some innocent little lamb. He may not have a lot of....er... _hands on_ experience but I’ve heard his mouth and I’m sure he’ll have no problem handling himself...or anyone else who comes along, when the moment presents itself.”

Louis smiled a little at that. If you really got to know Harry, you would find that behind his quiet exterior he was really the most delicious pervert with the loveliest, filthiest sense of humor but, Louis thought fondly, at the same time still soft and sweet and vulnerable and just too _good_ for most of the assholes in the world, Nick Grimshaw first and foremost amongst them.

“You have to let your little bird leave the nest sometime you know,” Niall teased gently when Louis stayed silent, lost in his thoughts. “It’s time for Harry Eggward Styles to spread his wings and fly.”

“Oh fuck off,” Louis said, promptly hanging up on Niall and his irritating bird metaphors of great fucking annoyance. He flopped back in bed, turning on The Great British Bake-Off, staring blankly at the screen and trying not to wonder if Harry was spreading his wings for Nick at that very moment.

 ~***~

The next afternoon at the bakery Louis couldn’t stop himself from fawning all over Harry, demanding every bit of his attention, even while Harry was actually trying to work, shooting Louis little looks of indulgent amusement and sitting with him every time there was a lull in customer traffic.

“I’m so bored Hazza, let’s do something fun when you get out of here, yeah?” Louis said in his most persuasive voice while he doodled a “Hi” on Harry’s hand right above the star he had drawn there on Harry's last stop at the table.

“Can’t,” Harry said with a little half smile, tracing a long finger over the letters that Louis had written, eyes soft and fond. “You’ll have to get into whatever kind of mental trouble you’re thinking up without me.”

“What?” Louis said dumbly, not really understanding Harry’s answer and certain that he’d heard him wrong. Harry was his partner in crime and never turned down a bit of fun. Ever. Like EVER, ever.

But before Louis could clarify that he had, indeed, heard Harry incorrectly, the little bell over the door sounded signaling a new customer and Harry’s happy little “Hey!” as he stood up made the question die in Louis’ throat as he turned to see who he was talking to.

Nick.

Standing there in full hipster regalia, he gave Harry an obnoxious shit-eating grin before...bloody hell...before ruffling his curls and throwing an arm around him and Louis noticed unhappily that Nick was actually even taller than Harry, his arm fitting perfectly on his shoulders without having to go up on tippy-toe like Louis was forced to do ever since Harry’s last growth spurt.

Harry wiggled away, blushing, and Nick finally turned his eyes to Louis, one eyebrow lifting in the most infuriatingly condescending way.

“Louis.”

“Nick,” Louis bit back, not even trying to hide his distaste, seeing Harry in his peripheral vision looking back and forth between them and biting his lip worriedly.

“So, ready to go young Harold?” Nick asked after a tense few seconds, dismissing Louis with a smirk and turning his attention back to Harry and Louis had to bite down on the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood to keep from telling him to sod off since Harry’s name was NOT Harold thankyouverymuch, and that they were the same age even though Nick looked about ten years older so he could just stop with the whole “young” thing because it was fucking annoying.

“Almost, just give me minute, yeah?” Harry said, going behind the counter and suddenly Louis wanted nothing more than to get out of there because he didn’t think he’d be able to stand it if Harry came back and he and Nick skipped off into the sunset together and Louis was left standing alone on the sidewalk literally and figuratively watching his best friend leave him behind.

He had just finished stuffing everything haphazardly into his bag and was almost to the door when he was stopped by a large, warm, familiar hand on his arm.

“Leaving without even saying g’bye? I’m wounded,” Harry said, eyes searching Louis’ face.

“I’m sorry that you had to find out this way Harry, but I was only using you for your pastries,” Louis replied, going for joking and failing miserably, glaring daggers at Nick where he stood facing away from them, seemingly fascinated by the lemon meringues on display but quite obviously listening to their every word. Prick.

“Lou...you know I would have loved to go with you tonight, right? It’s just...we had something already planned and-”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it, I’m meeting up with Zayn, see what kind of mischief we can get into,” Louis lied, plastering a smile on his face and edging further towards his escape.

“Oh...,” Harry said, letting go of his arm. “Zayn. Oh, okay.”

“Right. So, um, see you in the morning then. Pick you up regular time?”

Harry blushed again and Louis halted his shuffling, wondering what was coming.

“Actually, I’m staying at Nick’s tonight so he’s gonna give me a ride in the morning. Save you a trip.”

Louis honestly didn’t know what to say, for once in his life completely speechless. He wasn’t sure what the proper etiquette was when your up-to-now-fairly-innocent best friend practically tells you straight out that he’s about to go shag someone right in front of the person about to be shagged. A high five? An ass slap? Marching up to the counter and ordering a cake with “Congratulations on the Sex” written on it? His mind seemed incapable of coming up with an appropriate response.

“Er...al...alright...I’ll just...I’ll see you in school then,” was all he managed to stutter out before practically flinging himself through the door and onto the sidewalk, fighting the urge to run away.

“Hold on, I almost forgot something,” Harry called, disappearing back into the shop and Louis perked up a bit, hoping the something was Harry’s jacket and that he was going to come racing out with that look on his face that he always got when they were about to do something they probably shouldn’t and say that he changed his mind and then they’d run off down the street together giggling at the way they’d ditched Nick and left him standing there still admiring the meringues.

But when Harry reappeared he only handed Louis a familiar little white bag like he always did and Louis actually had to press a hand to his tummy against the acute feeling of disappointment that twisted there.

“Can’t forget the girls, they’d never forgive me,” Harry grinned, Louis’ favorite left dimple denting his cheek so prettily.

“They’d forgive you,” Louis said, trying not to show how very much he adored the mutual admiration society between his mum and sisters and Harry. “If we were all on the Titanic and they were getting taken away in the lifeboat they’d be screaming for you to climb onto the door while I froze to death in the sea.”

Harry grinned even wider at that, knowing it was true. “But I’d make room for you instead of being a twat like Rose and hogging it all for myself...or else I’d join you in the water so we could freeze to death together.”

Louis grinned back, unable to stop himself from stepping closer remembering all the times they’d watched that movie curled up around each other like cats, Harry sobbing into his shoulder every single time. “You jump, I jump, right?”

“Always,” Harry promised, grin suddenly gone, his voice rough and low and so _sincere_ that Louis backed up, needing to get out of there before he did something crazy like try to kidnap Harry or start begging him to come with him.

“I'll see you later Hazza. Behave.”

"You too, Lou. Have fun,” Harry said, eyes intense, that little familiar furrow between his brows that Louis always liked to smooth away with his thumb...but not tonight...maybe not anymore now that Harry had someone else to do his smoothing for him.

He held Harry’s gaze for a moment, giving him a thumbs up, which Harry returned, and a smile full of false bravado, which Harry didn't, before heading away from the bakery...and Harry, as fast as he possibly could.

 ~***~

Louis didn’t sleep much that night.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Harry, what he was doing, what was being done _to_ him, wondering if it would be too weird to send him a text saying good-night even though they had already said that they’d see each other in the morning.

Just as the sun started to rise, lightening the room to a gloomy gray that matched his mood, he had an epiphany, eyes widening as the realization hit him so hard it took his breath away.

He was a fucking idiot.

A fucking idiot...who was in love with his best friend.


	2. Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO FUCKING SORRY for the inexcusably long wait, it’s just been crazy with school and maintaining my emotionally abusive relationship with a closeted couple. I originally intended this as a one shot, and then it grew into two and now it's three because this chapter became a monster and had to be split due to me being neurotic about chapters not being able to be more than 500 words different in size, idk, idk. Part three will be up next week I swear it. Again, apologies for sucking so badly and if you've stuck around, thank you, ily and thanks also for all the lovely feedback, I really do appreciate it. ♥

 

~***~

He _loved_ Harry.

And as with every other major...or minor for that matter...event in his life, Louis’ first instinct was to immediately share it with him...to storm over to Nick’s house, beat at the door yelling for Harry until he answered and then just kiss him, soft and sweet and meaningful and right in front of Nick, whoever the fuck he lived with, the people next door, the paperboy, the bin men, the police who would probably be called out because of some maniac shouting and trying to break into the Grimshaw residence and whoever else happened to be up at such an ungodly hour.

He could picture it so _clearly_ ; Harry standing in the doorway blinking slowly, confused, all sleep rumpled and messy haired and bed warmed and soft skinned and the way he would rasp “Lou?” in his rough morning voice and how his eyes would widen when Louis pulled him in close and Louis was actually halfway dressed, hopping around trying to get a foot in his jeans before reality made a rather rude and sudden appearance, interrupting his thoughts right at the lovely kissing part and stopping him in his one legged tracks.

Nick was Harry’s _boyfriend_. And Louis couldn’t just be turning up at the arse-crack of dawn at said boyfriend’s house suddenly wanting to snog on the doorstep; Harry would probably never speak to him again.

He was fucked. And clearly not in the way he wanted to be either.

Louis sank slowly down onto the bed, dejectedly kicking his jeans away and wondering if hiding under the covers all day to wallow in self-pity with only a tub of cookie dough...or a bottle of tequila...or maybe a bit of both...for companionship would be acceptable under the circumstances.

But then he wouldn’t get to see Harry.

And he wanted to see him. Really bloody badly.

He sighed, grabbing his phone and curling up tightly in a little ball around it, resigning himself to the fact that, for now at least, a tiny digital likeness of Harry was better than no Harry at all, thumbing slowly through the pictures and pausing at a few of his favorites...

Harry on Halloween: a black nose and whiskers drawn on his face and little pointy ears poking sweetly out of his curls at the insistence of Louis’s sisters, his grin wide and goofy as he posed with them.

Harry on his birthday: his head thrown back in laughter and his face covered in red white and blue frosting from Louis pushing it into his cake for good luck.

Harry on Christmas: pink cheeked and in the kitchen with both of their mums, a ruffly apron tied by Louis around his narrow waist, bottom lip bitten hard in concentration as he lifted a giant turkey from the oven.

Harry at one of Niall’s parties: holding up two red plastic cups with _Harry_ and _Louis_ written on them in his looping scrawl, pink tongue stuck out at the camera, his eyes shiny and warm.

Harry.

Harry.

Harry.

Every single picture was of Harry. Even inanimate objects knew he was an idiot who couldn’t see what was so obviously right in front of his face.

Louis groaned in aggravation, tossing his stupid phone to the side but then getting a sudden, impulsive idea and scrambling for it again, typing out a quick text and hitting send before he could overthink it and change his mind.

 _Hey babe, really can’t wait to see you today_.

Oh no. Too late. He was overthinking it.

He pulled a pillow tightly over his face to muffle his strangled gurgle of texter’s remorse wondering vaguely if it would be possible to suffocate yourself if you really tried hard enough. Harry was probably looking at his phone at that very moment wondering if Louis had gone off his rocker or...oh god...even worse, rolling over and showing it to Nick who would be smirking that insufferable, knowing little smirk of his and-

His phone buzzed and Louis snatched at it, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before peeking at Harry’s reply, unable to stop the huge grin that spread across his face as he read it and suddenly feeling like it might not be the worst day of his entire life after all.

_Can’t wait to see you either! :) .xx_

  ~***~

Despite his best efforts Louis couldn’t disguise the fact that he looked pale and exhausted, ignoring Zayn’s muttered “Jesus Lou, rough night? You look like lukewarm shit, mate,” as they walked into biology together, his eyes going straight to the table he shared with Harry.

Empty.

But one quick look around told him that Nick _was_ there, lounging in his seat in the back and if he was at school then Harry must be too so where the hell was he.

Louis sat down, eyes fixed firmly on the door and drumming his fingers impatiently, feeling like he was about to jump out of his skin with the overwhelming need to have Harry next to him, big and warm and solid and just everything...well... _Harry_.

Still nothing.

He finally glanced at Nick, getting so desperate that he considered...for a split second...just stomping up to him and demanding to know what he had done with his best friend, but Nick was sneakily texting behind a book, biting his lip and looking like he was on the verge of bursting out laughing about something and Louis quickly turned back around, feeling slightly nauseous at the thought of where else he might have been recently biting, a whole new series of unpleasant scenarios running through his head.

What if Harry wasn't coming because he was covered from head to toe in love bites...or because he was so sex-sore he could barely walk...or even worse what if he _was_ coming and had either of those things and sat there looking fucked out and amazing and made goo-goo eyes at Nick the entire class because Louis honestly didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

He had just leaned over to grab his bag, deciding to pretend he was sick...which really wouldn't be pretending anyway...and persuade the nurse to send him home when he smelled the vanilla-sweet scent that was purely Harry's and jerked his head up just in time to see him sliding quietly into his seat.

When Louis thought about it afterwards he was quite sure he must have looked like a character in a cartoon when they see something shocking and their jaws literally drop to the floor and their eyes pop all the way out of their sockets on stems with an " _AOOOGA_ " sound before snapping back into place because Harry looked...well, Harry looked _incredible_.

And it wasn't like he ever looked bad _before_ because he didn't, he was always beautiful but in an innocently angelic way...or, as Louis' mum put it, like a Botticelli cherub all shiny ringlets, rounded cheeks and rosebud lips. But somehow overnight his covered-up-cherubic Harry had been transformed into some kind of hybrid hipster-indie-sex-god all tight clothes and exposed skin and just-been-fucked hair and it could not POSSIBLY be just from shagging Nick bloody Grimshaw either unless he was some kind of fairy godfather and his dick was like a fucking magic wand straight out of one of the Disney movies Harry loved so much.

Harry’s beloved curls were still there but they looked different, looser, a soft sweepy fringe replacing the spirals that normally twisted across his forehead and as Louis stared, open-mouthed, Harry shook the whole thing out with his hands before smoothing his fringe to the side and Louis was sure he'd never seen anything as disarmingly sexy in his entire life, becoming instantly and alarmingly hard. In school. In jeans that were already a bit too snug. IN SCHOOL.

He swallowed hard, squirming and trying to get himself under control because, come _on_ , it was hair....just hair...just Harry’s lovely hair that Louis had petted and admired a million times before but now suddenly and desperately wanted knotted in his fists....and spread wild and tangled on his pillow…and trailing over every inch of his body as Harry kissed his way down Louis’-

Not helping…SO not helping.

He had to stop thinking about it because he couldn’t walk around all day in the state he was working himself up into, he’d go insane...or rupture something. Either way, it wouldn’t be good.

But he just couldn’t _stop_ thinking about it…about _Harry_...especially not when he was so dizzyingly close and Louis realized with a little jolt that he was sitting there just openly _gawking_ ….and also began to realize that he wasn’t the only one.

Every single girl and three quarters of the boys were staring at Harry like they wanted to eat him alive and continued to stare even as Louis glanced around, scowling at them. He scooted closer, instinctively slinging a protective arm over the back of Harry’s chair in a not so subtle message of possession hoping all of the ogling assholes in the class were taking the hint to piss off and that Nick was getting a good long look.

Harry leaned back with a low hum, the warmth of his body through his thin, tight...god, _really_ tight, t-shirt soaking into Louis’ arm, sending tingles all the way to his toes as Harry finally turned to look at him, so glowy and pretty.

“Hey.”

“Hey you,” Louis said, trying not to get lost in the green...what the fuck were they always this green, he wasn’t sure and was having a hard time thinking straight...of Harry’s eyes, huge and so clear with no glasses detracting from them. “I was beginning to worry that you’d gotten lost on your way from the parking lot.”

Wait.

WAIT.

Harry wasn’t wearing his glasses and it was a massive testament to his hair that Louis had been so caught up in it he hadn’t noticed immediately.

Because...um... _wow_.

“I...I thought I'd try something a bit different today...obviously,” Harry said, blushing and averting his eyes, turning his attention from Louis to doodling on his notebook instead which Louis didn’t like even one little bit. “And I'm not quite used to it so I was hiding in the toilets for the past 20 minutes trying to work up the nerve to come out.” He gave a little one shouldered shrug, flushing all the way to his ears.

“Why didn’t you text me, I would have come to get you,” Louis frowned, hating the thought of Harry anxious and alone, his douchetit of a boyfriend obviously not giving a shit. He leaned in a bit closer letting his thumb draw soothing little patterns on Harry’s back. “And then I could have told you what a silly twat you were being for hiding because you look...” Harry’s doodling abruptly stopped, his shoulders visibly tensing as he waited for Louis to continue. “You look…” Louis repeated, struggling for the right words since telling Harry the honest truth, that he looked fucking amazing and so incredibly fit that it was taking everything in Louis not to just bury his hands in Harry’s hair, pull him into his lap and kiss him breathless was out of the question, deciding to go for light and joking instead.

“You look like I’m going to have to play bloody bodyguard to get you out of here in one piece since the entire class looks like it’s ready to jump your bones any second,” Louis grinned, waiting for Harry to laugh or make a rude comment but Harry just shrugged again, still avoiding Louis’ eyes, biting his bottom lip and suddenly looking dangerously close to crying and Louis wanted to kick himself for making light of things when what Harry obviously needed desperately were sweet reassurances.

“Hey,” he said quietly, tightening the arm slung around Harry and leaning in even closer, lips almost brushing his ear. “Listen to me...you look fucking gorgeous okay, seriously, and you know I’d never lie to you...there’s just one thing missing though...” He poked at the corner of Harry’s mouth with his finger, pushing it up teasingly like he’d done hundreds of times before and almost sighing with relief when Harry’s full lips pulled slowly up on their own into a radiant smile, dimples deep in the way they only got when he was really pleased.

“Yeah?” Harry asked softly, finally meeting Louis’ eyes, his own shining so brightly that Louis vowed to himself to come up with a list of sincere but not overly creepy compliments and pay them to Harry on a daily basis.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed, having to pull back and put a little distance between them before he started mauling Harry right there in the middle of class. “Yeah. Absolutely.”

“Thanks Lou,” Harry said, smiling even wider before peeking over his other shoulder and out of the corner of his eye Louis was sure that he saw Nick give Harry the double thumbs up but when he turned his head to look Nick was just stretching, smirk still firmly plastered on his face. Wanker.

But still, he was a wanker who had Harry.

“So what does Nick think of your new...erm...look,” Louis began as he attempted to distract himself from marveling over how hot Harry’s long thighs looked in skinny jeans by starting to set things up for their blood typing lab, determined to get a good read on his competition and see exactly what Harry saw in the guy besides his goofy quiff and big mouth.

Harry shrugged with a fond little smile that immediately put Louis in a sour mood. “He likes it...but he _should_ since he’s the one who put most of it together...I had to stop him when he started talking about leather pants and tongue piercings though, they both sound really awful.”

Louis was surprised the glass slide he was holding didn’t shatter into bits with how tightly he was squeezing it imagining Harry pierced and in leather while at the same time feeling a molten surge of hatred for Nick.

“He shouldn’t be trying to change you so much, Harry...you were perfect just the way you were, you know,” Louis said tightly, leveling Nick with a death glare but really wanting to just stride over and kick his non-existent ass. How fucking dare he.

Harry made a disbelieving little noise before saying carefully,“Lou...he didn’t make me do this...I wanted to...I _wanted_ his help.”

Louis abruptly stopped what he was doing, tearing his narrowed eyes from Nick to stare at Harry, feeling completely confused. “Sorry, I’m not quite following...help with what?”

“It’s just...” Harry began before pausing to take a deep breath, fidgeting uncomfortably. “I fancy someone...very much...and I guess I was hoping to finally get their attention by looking a little different...more like the type they seem to go for...Nick is good at that kind of stuff.” He frowned, pouting adorably before continuing. “Has a bit of a makeover fetish actually, made me watch bloody Grease about 10 times last night.”

Louis normally would have laughed at that and maybe warmed up a bit to Nick because someone who appreciated Grease couldn’t be all bad but his brain was still stuck on the whole “I fancy someone...very much” part.

“Wait...so you’re not dating Nick?” he asked, needing immediate and definite clarification and trying not to sound like his future happiness depended on the answer.

“ _What? Louis_ ,” Harry breathed, looking scandalized. “Don’t you think you’d be the first to know if I was _dating_ someone? We just got on like I told you, as _friends_...and he understood kind of what I was...um...going through and helped me out. That’s it.”

Louis head was spinning and he felt in desperate need of a lie down, preferably with Harry tucked in right beside him. Fucking Niall. He was going to throw his guitar off the roof the next time he saw him for putting the whole dating idea in his head in the first place.

However even though Harry didn’t _technically_ have a boyfriend, he had someone who he wanted very much to be his and Louis loathed the nameless, faceless person already.

“Who?” he demanded immediately.

“Who what?” Harry stalled, blushing, fumbling around with the lab supplies and feigning an ignorance that Louis saw right through since Harry couldn’t lie convincingly if his life depended on it.

“Who do you _fancy_?” Louis almost shouted in exasperation and desperation to know, earning a sharp reprimand from Mr. Cowell and an annoying tittering from the class including an obnoxiously loud laugh from Nick but Louis couldn’t care less at that moment, focused entirely on Harry.

“Shhhh,” Harry shushed him, side-eyeing their teacher and shooting Louis a warning look.

Louis opened his mouth and then thought better of it, opening his notebook instead and pretending to work on the lab while really writing _WHO_ in giant letters and sliding it over to Harry who simply and infuriatingly shrugged and pushed it back.

Louis refused to be deterred, thinking for a second before realizing something rather disturbing and hurriedly writing again.

_Is it a girl?_

It could be, Harry had never specified, but Louis really hoped that it wasn’t because honestly, how was he supposed to compete with someone who didn’t even have the same body parts.

Harry looked and then did a double take making such a cute scrunched up face of horrified outrage that Louis had to giggle into his sleeve. No vagina then. Good.

 _Do I know him?_ he tried next, grinning when Harry sighed and gave in, pulling the book over to write an answer.

_Yes._

Louis proceeded to write the names of every boy he knew, one by one starting with the best looking ones first and working his way down; Harry glancing and quickly writing _no_ every single time while looking more and more distressed until Louis felt like ripping his own hair out in frustration wondering why Harry wouldn’t just tell him already.

And then he remembered someone he’d left off...and also maybe the reason Harry didn’t want to tell him.

_Is it Zayn?_

Louis watched closely as Harry scribbled something quickly and then hesitated, looking up to meet Louis’ eyes, biting hard on his bottom lip, his gaze intense in the way it got sometimes and Louis had to dig his fingers into his thighs to keep from touching him, wanting more than anything to ease the little furrow from between Harry’s brows with his thumb and tease that plush lip out from between Harry’s teeth with his tongue.

Harry dropped his eyes, going back to writing...and erasing...and writing again and Louis hoped with every fiber of his being that he was penning an entire essay about how perfect bone structure and big doe eyes were highly overrated and that he had no interest in Zayn whatsoever because Louis would be forced to move to another country...possibly even another planet to escape from what an unfortunately scorchingly hot couple Harry and Zayn would make.

Harry finally shoved the book back towards him, sliding down in his seat and immediately becoming engrossed in fidgeting with his bracelets the way he did when he was anxious or upset and Louis had to fight the urge to cover his eyes and read what Harry had written through his fingers.

_It’s not Zayn. And you are so blind sometimes I almost feel like it has to be on purpose._

Well.

“What's  _that_ supposed to mean?” he whispered, knocking Harry’s knee with his own and frowning when Harry just sunk down lower like he was waiting for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. “Harry...come on, it’s not a big deal, just tell me. _Please_ ,” he added breathily at the end, tugging persistently on a shiny curl.

It was a dirty trick, he knew. Harry had a hard time denying Louis anything when he asked sweetly enough and especially not when he said please, a weakness that had gotten them into loads of trouble over the years and this time was no exception.

Harry blew out a long shaky breath before...much to Louis’ barely disguised glee... hesitantly reaching out for the notebook, writing slowly in little stops and starts before allowing Louis, who was starting to feel like it might very well be possible to die of curiosity, to tug it out of his visibly shaking hands, his eyes trained down on the table in front of him, cheeks apple red and his breath coming in nervous little pants.

_It’s you Louis. It’s always been you. I’ve loved you and wanted you every single day from as far back as I can remember and I want you so badly right now I can scarcely write this so sorry if it’s messy and hard to read_

Louis froze, his mouth dropping open, unable to believe his eyes.

It couldn’t be.

Could it?

He read it again...and then again a third time before calmly putting it to the side, turning in his seat and in one fluid movement had grabbed Harry’s finger, pricked it expertly with the lancet and was on his feet raising his hand.


	3. And My Heart Is Set On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to keep this short and sweet and say thanks so much for reading....and for waiting to read...and for being so fucking amazing...and for not getting too pissed off at my annoying slackeryness in general. Now on with the smut. Er...show. Smow. Whatever. ♥

   ~***~

In no time at all Louis had convinced Mr. Cowell that Harry had an aversion to the sight of blood and should probably be brought to the nurse’s office before he fainted...a lie helped along by the fact that Harry actually really _looked_ like he was about to pass out at any second...had gathered up their bags and books and papers in one hand and was hauling a trembling Harry down the hall behind him with the other, not trusting himself to think or speak or so much as _look_ at Harry until he had him alone.

“ _Louis_...” Harry whispered pleadingly, voice thick and teary and trying fretfully to tug his hand away but Louis wasn’t having it, pulling Harry into the stairwell and crowding him into the corner almost unable to breathe.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he demanded hoarsely.

Harry stared down at his bracelets, picking at them miserably. “Dunno...guess I always hoped you’d figure it out for yourself. I’ve been really obvious Louis, you just didn’t want to see it...I know you don’t feel the same...I didn’t really expect you to...I just...I had just hoped..."

“You’re wrong...” Louis began softly, needing Harry to know right then, immediately, that very _second_. “Harry, you’re so wro-”

But Harry was shaking his head, cutting Louis off before he could say anything else, still refusing to look at him. “Louis don’t...don’t say something you don’t mean just to make me feel better or because you feel sorry for me...I can’t handle it...I _can’t_...”

“I’m not...I _wouldn’t_ ,” Louis said, agonized, desperate to have Harry believe him, reaching out his free hand to gently take one of Harry’s, rubbing his thumb across the big bumps of his knuckles, his heart pounding so loudly he was sure Harry must be able to hear it as his downcast eyes slid first to stare at their entwined fingers and then slowly up to meet Louis’, a conflicting mixture of both hope and doubt apparent in his expressive features. “Last night...god Harry...I couldn’t stop thinking about you...I couldn’t sleep...I was so scared that I was losing you and...and I finally realized why.”

“Why?” Harry whispered, his breath audibly hitching as Louis moved closer.

“Because I love you Harry, I’m _in_ love with you...” Louis said clearly and with conviction, wanting to tell Harry those exact words every single day for the rest of forever if it made him look as gorgeously overwhelmed as he did right at that moment...lips parted in shock...eyes huge and shining. “I love every single little thing about you...but it took me thinking I lost you to see it. God Harry, I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...I’m such a bloody idiot. How do you even stand being around me?”

“You’re _not_ ,” Harry said, looking offended on Louis’ behalf. “Don’t say that, you’re the best person I know.”

“Don’t try to sugarcoat things to save my feelings,” Louis said gruffly trying to hide his smile at how much he loved Harry saying lovely things about him and also how his voice was a bit shaky from the way they seemed to be pressing closer to each other with every passing second, the heat from Harry’s body making him dizzy and like he wanted to rip his clothes off...and Harry’s clothes off...and then make him come right there in the stairwell outside of Mrs. Cole’s Honors French class. “I am and you know it.”

“No,” Harry insisted stubbornly, shaking his head for emphasis, curls bouncing so prettily. “You’re not, you’re perfect.”

"It’s just...” Louis said thoughtfully, letting go of Harry’s hand to brush back a stray curl and then running his fingers into Harry’s hair, scratching lazily and making Harry’s eyelids flutter in a way that was at once both achingly familiar yet somehow thrillingly new. “I’ve always thought of you as...as my baby I guess.”

“I can _still_ be your baby...I _want_ to be..." Harry said softly, his half-lidded gaze dropping from Louis' eyes to focus on his mouth, huge hands finding Louis’ hips and squeezing, his voice going lower, sending a shiver down Louis' spine and straight to his cock. "But I want to be your man as well...I want to be everything to you.”

And then “Yeah...yeah Harry that sounds good...that sounds really, really fucking good,” was all Louis could manage to get out before he was pulling Harry in and kissing him, unable to wait even a second longer, every single thing in the world ceasing to exist except for the feel of Harry's mouth and the warm eager press of his lips and the way they fit so perfectly against Louis' own...soft...so soft...but strong, like Harry himself.

Harry whimpered against his mouth, melting into him, letting Louis press him back hard against the tile wall, gasping and shivering at the chill and making Louis want nothing more than to fling their bags and books and everything else that was occupying his left hand and keeping him from holding Harry close and tight and warm down the stairs but at the same time rather unwilling to let go of Harry’s hair with his right, shifting and tangling his fingers in tighter, tugging Harry’s head to the side to kiss him deeper...Harry’s lips parting on an achy little moan, his tongue meeting Louis’ in a sweet slide of slick wet heat.

Louis lost all track of time, only vaguely aware of the minutes ticking by as they kissed, unhurriedly exploring each other’s mouths, one of the few parts of each other they didn’t know as well as they knew their own, the heat between them building, Harry’s little noises becoming increasingly more desperate until Louis could feel himself losing it...losing some ingrained intention of being soft and slow with Harry...getting lost in his lips and his mouth and his tongue because _fuck_ , kissing Harry was better than actual sex with most of the other people he’d been with and he’d had some rather brilliant experiences if he was being honest so that was really saying something.

But being with Harry was just...different.

Louis felt his kisses everywhere, squeezing his heart, fogging his head, buzzing through his veins, making him _crazy_ , his fingers pulling harder at Harry’s curls making him moan before fucking his tongue into Harry’s sweet mouth...licking...stroking...imitating what he wanted ...god,  _really_ wanted to do to other parts of him...hand trailing from Harry’s hair to his bicep, curling around it...squeezing...groaning quietly at the feel of hard muscle tightening under baby soft skin but then Harry was pulling back hissing sharply in pain and Louis snapped out of the erotic haze he was in, immediately letting Harry go and biting back a whimper at the loss.

“Alright love?” he asked, struggling to keep his voice steady and also not grin like a goon at the pleased pinking of Harry’s cheeks at the pet name.

“Sorry, it’s nothing...really, just a bit sore is all,” Harry said, looking disheveled and dazed and just so fucking beautiful that it took Louis a few seconds to notice that he had his left arm cradled protectively against his body and was absently rubbing at the bicep with his right hand.

“Let me?” Louis said, not really asking while reaching for him, having no idea what had happened to make Harry so sore but determined to do everything in his power to make it better.

Harry nodded hesitantly, biting his kiss-swollen bottom lip as Louis carefully unfolded his arm, murmuring comforting little words the way he always had when Harry had a skinned knee or a stubbed toe or on one momentous occasion a bleeding gash on his head from an ill-advised attempted bike jump over 3 trash cans which had looked quite easy when they watched someone do it on the telly that had Harry’s curls matted into a sticky bloody mess by the time Louis had gotten him home and Harry’s mum had gone into hysterics on sight and called the ambulance and they’d had the most exciting ride to the hospital...well Louis had...Harry had been kind of out of it to be honest...where they decided to keep Harry overnight for observation and Louis had pitched such a fit at the thought of leaving Harry there alone and with a giant bandage covering part of one eye and most of his curls that Harry’s mum had talked the doctor into letting him stay as well, saying that he was Harry’s brother and that they were inseparable and that it was in Harry’s best interest, really, and Louis had crept from the fold out chair next to the bed as soon as the lights were turned out and climbed in with Harry who curled right into him, sniffling a little at the trauma and excitement of the day and Louis had held him and whispered silly soothing nonsense in his ear until he had no voice left but a peaceful Harry sound asleep on his chest so he had supposed in the end that it had definitely been worth it.

But as Louis turned Harry’s arm over his low murmurings ended in a sharp inhale of surprise because this wasn’t a skinned knee...or a stubbed toe...or even a bloody gash leading to a mild concussion.

This was black ink on pale delicate skin, still fresh...red...the star and the _Hi_ that he had drawn onto Harry’s hand the night before now standing out stark and breathtaking on the hidden part of Harry’s arm held closest to his heart.

“That’s where I was going last night...why I couldn’t go with you...I had wanted to get something for us...for what you mean to me...but I hadn’t quite decided what and then you drew the star and I knew that was it...that was exactly what I wanted.” Harry’s voice was low, full of emotion and a tiny hint of nervous uncertainty that Louis was quick to kiss away before pulling back again.

“And the ‘Hi'?" he asked, needing to know, completely overwhelmed by Harry’s total and utter devotion, feeling a little chokey over the whole thing and wanting more than anything to just lay Harry down somewhere and show instead of tell him exactly how very much it meant.

“It just looked right...and it was the first word you ever said to me...you might not remember...”

“You little wanker, of course I remember,” Louis said fondly, poking at Harry’s tummy and making him jump and squeal like an adorable little piggy. “You’re not the only sappy one you know.”

“Let’s hear it then,” Harry said cheekily, raising an eyebrow clearly in disbelief.

Louis leaned in, pressing his lips to Harry’s ear, feeling the shudder run through his body. “Oops ‘m sorry. And I’m Harry. Words that changed my life.”

“Mine too,” Harry whispered back. “In the best way possible.”

Louis studied the tattoos again, kind of in love with them, wanting to trace their shapes with his fingers, his lips, his tongue...nipping at the underside of Harry’s jaw and murmuring into his skin his plans to do just that the second Harry was healed, groaning in annoyance as the 5 minute warning bell rang for the next class, unwilling and unready to let Harry go just yet, Harry obviously agreeing as he only pulled Louis closer, his head tipping back in pleasure as Louis ran his tongue slowly up the vein in his neck, sucking at the sweet spot beneath his ear before biting on the lobe and breathing hotly into it. "Fuck Harry, I don’t wanna stop...never gonna wanna stop kissing you.”

“Then don’t,” Harry said quietly, eyes glazed and unfocused but the look on his face one that Louis had seen hundreds of times when they were about to do something they really, really shouldn’t.

“Brilliant,” Louis grinned, an idea forming...an amazing, exciting, horrible, no good, very bad, highly inadvisable idea involving yet another cut class and a certain music room that was currently sitting empty, no longer used thanks to budget cuts eliminating the school’s music program...as he leaned in to kiss Harry soundly on the lips once...twice more before taking his hand and pulling him giggling down the stairs.

 

 

  ~***~

The second Louis eased the door carefully closed Harry had him against the wall and was wrapped all around him, tongue hot and insistent in Louis’ mouth and making the hottest hungriest little sounds Louis had ever heard in the back if his throat. Louis dropped everything he'd been carrying to the floor, not caring in the least as it spilled and scattered everywhere, moaning breathlessly into the kiss, rucking the back of Harry’s shirt up to run blunt nails up and down his spine before pressing them into the sweet little dimples at the bottom of it, making Harry shudder and jerk against him, panting.

“I want your cock in my mouth,” Harry whispered filthily, all the breath in Louis’ body leaving it in a rush. “I haven’t been able to think about anything else since the day I walked in on you and Lia-...since the day I walked in on you...I can’t get it out of my head...god, your _face_ Louis...it’s made me crazy...I want to be the one...the _only_ one who makes you look like that....”

“Jesus...Christ Harry,” was all Louis could croak out before Harry was pulling Louis’ shirt up and over his head and then dropping to his knees in front of him, staring up with glassy eyes, pupils huge, only a glint of green showing at the edges, lips almost obscenely pink and swollen, his clever fingers quickly working Louis out of first his sneakers and then his tight jeans and Louis felt incapable of doing anything except to stand there staring and trying not to come just from the way Harry was looking at him as he undressed him because that would be really bloody embarrassing...excellent for Harry’s ego yes, but way too mortifying to think about.

Harry finally broke their intense connection, eyes dropping to Louis’ boxer briefs and his obvious erection straining against the front of them, breathing shakily as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband and tugged them slowly down over Louis’ almost painfully hard cock, making a soft little sound as it sprang free, flushed and curving up towards Louis’ belly button, his eyes wide and fixated on it as his warm hands slid all the way down Louis’ legs removing his very last bit of his clothing and tossing it to the side.

Louis knew he should maybe feel a bit weird, he was completely naked while Harry was still fully dressed and in _school_ after all, but Louis had never had a problem with nudity really and everything about what Harry was doing to him was so mind meltingly hot he couldn’t bring himself to give a flying fuck, his eyes falling closed at the feel of Harry pressing soft kisses to his belly...his hips...the tops of his thighs...his whole body going tight in anticipation.

“Lou,” Harry said, voice so rough it made Louis shiver as he opened his eyes again, the shameless desire written all over Harry’s face sending another spike of arousal through his system. “Just...look at me, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah babe of course,” Louis said, stroking a hand through Harry’s hair to cup his jaw, brushing his thumb against Harry’s bottom lip. “Always wanna look at you...pretty, perfect face.”

Louis intended on continuing but then Harry’s mouth was on him and he lost all ability to form coherent thoughts because bloody _Christ_ it was like nothing he had ever known.

“Fuck,” Louis breathed, watching Harry’s full lips slide over the head of his cock, sucking lightly...tentatively...pulling back to give little kitten licks all over it...everything about Harry’s mouth hot and soft and pink...circling the slit with the tip of his tongue, his eyes widening a little and a tiny groan escaping at the taste of the pre-come already beaded there, spurring him on to lick with more focus...long strokes of velvety wetness from base to tip, tongue dragging slow on the thick vein that ran down the underside, somehow knowing right where Louis was most sensitive, just where to touch to drive him completely out of his mind.

Louis groaned, struggling to keep his eyes open, hips jerking forward, groaning louder when Harry’s big hands moved to pin them against the wall, holding them still, maddeningly unable to buck forward or pull back as Harry’s mouth slid over him again, bobbing, taking more of him in on each downward slide, his eyes never leaving Louis face as he sucked hard, whimpering as Louis stroked his knuckles over his hollowed cheeks, feeling himself repeatedly filling Harry’s mouth, his pink lips stretched wide and so pretty around him that Louis could feel his orgasm already building, the warmth uncurling low in his belly but wanting Harry to come first...needing to see how Harry looked moaning out his name as he shivered apart buried deep in his throat.

He gritted his teeth, trying to work up the strength to make Harry stop...Harry’s muffled little whimpers and moans making him weak, adding another erotic layer to the already overwhelming pleasure of his mouth. He let go of Louis’ hips, one hand moving to wrap around the base of Louis’ cock, pumping what he wasn’t able to fit in his mouth in time with the slide of his lips, the other going to front of his own jeans and Louis held his breath, sure Harry was going to unzip and start stroking himself knowing there would be no chance of holding off if that happened but Harry just pressed down hard on his obviously raging erection with the heel of his hand, eyes rolling back a bit, the sound and vibrations of his ragged groan pushing Louis to the very edge and he pulled out of Harry’s mouth with a wet pop, putting a hand over Harry’s at the base of his dick and squeezing tightly to push back his impending climax.

“Lou?” Harry rasped, sounding confused, his voice so wrecked Louis almost came all over his sweet face right there, squeezing himself harder and concentrating desperately on awful things like Mr. Cowell naked and cunnilingus to calm himself down a little.

“Was that...was that not okay?” Harry asked, the hurt evident in the soft question and Louis almost laughed out loud at the absurdity it but instead just tugged an unwilling Harry to his feet, took his face in his hands, and kissed him until Harry had to break away gasping for breath.

“Are you kidding?” Louis said, continuing to kiss all over Harry’s face until he reluctantly smiled. “Anymore _okay_ and I’d be dead...it was amazing...Christ Harry your _mouth_...”

“Then let me finish,” Harry murmured, placing soft open mouthed kisses down the curve of Louis neck and moving to slide back to his knees, frowning when Louis stopped him again, pulling him in close.

“I just want you to be first, alright,” Louis said, dropping his voice and trailing a hand down Harry’s body to palm him through his jeans, pressing his mouth to Harry’s ear as he shuddered and gasped. “I can’t wait to hear how hot you sound when I’m making you come.”

A small breathy “ _Oh,_ ” was all that escaped Harry’s mouth before Louis was biting his neck, dragging his tongue immediately over the spot to ease the sting while rubbing him harder, Harry whimpering and thrusting into his hand, desperate for friction as Louis squeezed him gently, tracing his fingers teasingly over Harry’s impressive bulge.

“I want you,” Harry moaned helplessly, burying his face in Louis’ neck, “I want you so much Louis please...I can’t wait any longer.”

“I want you too...you have no clue how fucking much,” Louis choked out, the combination of Harry rutting against him and his words heating his blood until he felt like he was boiling, hot and desperate to have Harry in his mouth, tugging the soft cotton of his t-shirt to the side with his teeth and latching on right at the tender junction where Harry’s neck met his shoulder, sucking a deep bruise into his milky skin, Harry’s legs shaking so badly that Louis made a quick change of plans, walking Harry carefully backwards while kissing him until the backs of his thighs met the edge of the massive ancient teacher’s desk at the front of the room.

“Up you go love,” Louis said sweetly against Harry’s lips, smiling when he eagerly complied, watching with trusting eyes heavy-lidded with lust as Louis tugged his t-shirt up, immediately lifting his arms to allow Louis to pull it all the way off, being extra careful around Harry’s tattoos. Louis leaned in again, kissing Harry deeply while coaxing him down onto his back, his little growl of complaint when Louis pulled away melting into an exhale of bliss when Louis only went far enough to start kissing his way down his body, soft, sucking kisses to Harry’s neck, his collarbones, slightly harder on his nipples making Harry squirm and hiss, long fingers sliding into Louis hair to keep his mouth there which Louis willingly obliged, circling slowly with his tongue before scraping his teeth gently over first one and then the other, Harry arching and moaning into his touch and Louis made a mental note to take his time thoroughly exploring just exactly how sensitive this area of Harry’s body was sometime in the very near future.

Louis gave each hardened nipple one more long lick before looking up through his lashes to meet Harry’s eyes as he pressed his mouth to the soft skin right over his heart, feeling the frantic pounding beneath his lips, his own heart squeezing a bit at the way Harry whispered “Louis,” all trembly as he watched him, green eyes shining with emotion.

He leaned up to kiss Harry’s mouth softly one more time before working his way down again, undoing Harry’s button and zip while nipping at his perfect inny of a belly button, running his tongue over the lightly defined muscles of his stomach and tenderly kissing the tiny scar on his side from the legendary battle of Japan versus Godzilla when they were 7 in which Harry had been Godzilla and Louis had voiced the poor imperiled citizens of Tokyo and Harry had stomped and roared all over their Lego city but slipped in his socks and fell crashing down and it wasn’t until Louis had stopped jumping about crowing in victory in made-up Japanese that he realized Godzilla was mortally wounded from being impaled on a piece of skyscraper and had to be taped up with a butterfly bandage as Louis’ mum called it and Louis had grumbled a bit at _that_ thinking an injury withstood in the field of battle should be bandaged up by something with a better name than _butterfly_...like Skeletor bandage...or Optimus Prime bandage but Harry had liked it and had made Louis draw two eyes and a smiley mouth and two wee antennae on it and named it Susan and had been very upset when Susan had fallen off in the bath a few days later and floated away down the drain before he could stop her leaving only a small scar behind to remember her by.

“Susan,” Louis said, kissing the pale little crescent again, his giggles muffled into Harry’s skin at Harry’s happy bark of amusement. “Twat,” Harry replied fondly his laughter dying off when Louis murmured “Hips up darling,” while biting at a newly exposed hipbone, Harry scooting himself a bit farther back on the desk and bringing his feet up to give himself leverage to do as Louis requested, teeth dug into his bottom lip and going up on his elbows to watch Louis drag his jeans slowly over his hips before leaning back up, grinning wickedly and holding Harry’s gaze as he tugged the front of his pants down with his teeth just far enough to release Harry’s cock and allow it to slap against his belly rosy and rock hard and wet at the tip and then Louis couldn’t resist holding Harry still and giving it a few long lazy licks because it was just so pretty.

“Louis _please_ ,” Harry panted, reaching for him but Louis ducked away to continue getting Harry out of his clothes, wanting it to last, kissing each inch of pale skin as he exposed it...thighs...knees...calves...slipping Harry’s favorite old Chucks and his socks off and dropping them to the floor followed by his jeans and pants, kissing the top of each foot softly before biting one of Harry’s big toes where he was horribly ticklish, making Harry howl and kick at him until he quit, nibbling and kissing his way back up to Harry’s playfully pouting lips.

“You’re so _loud_ ,” Louis grinned against them, running his hands up Harry’s smooth thighs as they wrapped around his waist, the sudden swooping tug of arousal in his belly making his knees weak. “Gonna get us caught.”

“Worth it,” Harry replied cheekily before Louis kissed him quiet, coaxing him with slightly shaky hands to slide farther back while kneeing up on the desk to follow, Harry eagerly urging him forward with fingers tangled in his hair and hot mouth sucking on his tongue, sighing happily as Louis eased him down onto his back, hovering over him, arms braced on either side of Harry’s head and using the leverage to kiss him harder...messy...all tongues and teeth...done with teasing and playing and trying to push back the driving urge to just grind down onto Harry fast and dirty until they both came all over each other, forcing himself to keep his weight up on his hands and knees as they kissed...hips barely brushing...a sweet torment that made the edges of Louis’ vision haze, positive that he was harder than he had ever been in his entire life.

“Mmmm...more,” Harry murmured into his mouth when Louis tried to pull away, intending to slide back down Harry’s beautiful body take his gorgeous cock in his mouth and make him come so hard he saw stars and telling Harry so, whispering lovely, filthy things in his ear, Harry writhing beneath him at his words, back arching and head tilting back on a moan, his short nails digging into Louis’ hips and tugging frantically until Louis finally surrendered, letting Harry pull him down flush against his body, both groaning loudly as their cocks slid together pressed tight between their bellies.

Suddenly everything was hot and slow and heavy, all Louis’ intentions of sucking Harry off completely forgotten in a haze of long limbs and soft skin and hard muscle and bitten lips as they rutted against each other, Louis sliding one hand under Harry’s head and palming his perfect arse with the other to pull him closer, kissing at Harry’s neck...his chest...the long dragging strokes of Harry’s hard...fuck, so _hard_...cock against his own driving him steadily towards orgasm.

“Wait until I get you in a proper bed,” Louis panted, babbling, grinding his hips against Harry’s in tight circles and feeling like he was literally insane with lust. “Gonna spread you out...gonna lick you...suck you... _fuck_ you...for hours...until you beg me to stop...gonna treat you so good baby, gonna make every day I missed up to you, I promise...”

“Oh...god...” Harry moaned out, biting down hard on Louis’ shoulder to stifle his sounds and squeezing Louis' hips almost painfully tightly with his thighs in an effort to stop their movement. “Don’t make me come like this...not like this...want you inside me when I come...please Louis... _please_...”

Louis froze, his whole body shuddering, dropping his forehead to Harry’s and cursing under his breath, squeezing his eyes tightly closed for a few seconds trying to remember how to breathe.

“Fuck Harry, are you _trying_ to kill me?” he finally groaned, dizzying visions of what Harry was asking flooding his mind...imagining spreading Harry's legs wide and taking him right there on top of the desk...burying himself deep in Harry's tight heat...the _noises_ Harry would make as Louis fucked him into the unyielding wood...his head was spinning with the thoughts of it and he groaned again, louder, as Harry kissed him softly, shaking his head and breathing another little “ _please_ ,” against his lips.

“We....we can’t...” Louis stuttered out, sounding completely unconvincing even to his own ears “Our first time...god, Harry... _your_ first time...it should be special...”

“It will be,” Harry said, voice soft and sure. “It’s with you.”

And really, what could Louis say to that.

“But we don’t have anything...and there’s _no way_ I’m chancing hurting you,” Louis said after kissing Harry breathless, leaving him pink and panting, suddenly realizing that they were really less than prepared for impromptu sex and would unfortunately have to wait after all, bracing himself for Harry’s persuasive protests. “It’s just until after school love, once we get home I’ll do anything you want, yeah?”

“I...erm...may or may not have some...things. In my bag,” Harry mumbled trying to duck his head into Louis’ neck but Louis wasn’t having it, pushing himself up on his hands and staring down at Harry’s blushing face in a mixture of amusement and shock.

“Confident were we or have you just taken to normally carrying around... _things_?”

Harry grinned, flushing pinker, aiming for shameless but quickly giving up and covering his face with his hands in mortification. “Oh my _god_. Nick put them in there, I didn’t even know he had done it until he texted me while I was in the loo earlier...didn’t really help the situation...thought I was going to have a bloody nervous breakdown before I even saw you.”

Louis tugged Harry’s hands down, kissing his nose and grinning. “Remind me to thank Nick when I see him then,” he said, rolling off onto his feet and padding over to where he had dropped Harry’s bag, digging around until he found what he was looking for zipped safely into a side pocket, everything thankfully sealed and new because Louis wasn’t sure how he would feel about having to use Nick’s second-hand lube.

He turned, catching Harry blatantly ogling his arse, strolling purposely slowly back to his side, watching as Harry's eyes roamed over his body, darker than he had ever seen them.

“See something you like?" Louis asked teasingly, mouth suddenly dry and making the words stick a bit in his throat.

"You've no idea," Harry replied, not teasing at all.

Louis shivered at Harry’s voice, deeper even than usual and husky with want, letting Harry tug him wordlessly back on top of him, kissing him hot and sweet before sliding down Harry’s long body to settle on his knees between his thighs, moving to put both condom and lube to the side and running his hands all over Harry’s pale skin, taking deep breaths and trying to force himself to relax.

“Do we have to?” Harry asked, shivering, picking up the condom in his long fingers and frowning at it like it was personally offending him by its mere presence, or, maybe, Louis thought with a little twinge of guilt, reminding him of the people Louis had been with before him.

But Louis was a strong proponent of safe sex...had never done anything with anyone without a condom _ever_ no matter how heated the moment and had never been more glad of it than he was right at that very second because if there was anyone he’d want to stay safe for, it was Harry.

“No,” he said firmly... _meaningfully_. “Not if you don’t want to.”

Harry smiled a bit at that, long lashes fluttering so prettily as he looked up trustingly into Louis’ eyes. “Okay,” he said breathily, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor and sitting up, tentatively picking up the lube. “Can...I mean...may I?”

Louis wanted to tell Harry yes, absolutely yes and that he never ever had to ask permission for anything but he didn’t trust his voice to work properly so he just nodded, letting Harry take his hand, sure it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life watching Harry kiss his fingertips one by one before drizzling the slippery liquid onto them, looking at Louis through his lashes and biting his lip as he slowly slicked up Louis’ fingers with his big hands making them ready for him.

Finally Louis couldn’t take it anymore, barely able to think, kissing Harry’s soft mouth and whispering “Lie back, baby,” keeping their eyes locked as Harry willingly complied, already flushed a gorgeous pink and unconsciously spreading his legs a bit farther apart in anticipation.

Louis leaned down, taking Harry’s cock deep in his mouth in one swift, smooth stroke, making Harry cry out loudly in both pleasure and surprise...only pulling off long enough to pinch Harry’s hip and gently shush him before sliding his lips over him again...working him with his tongue...just enough to keep him distracted as Louis trailed his fingers between his thighs...tracing teasingly over his balls...the soft patch of skin beneath them and then lower still, stroking and circling his entrance, eyes trained on Harry’s face as he carefully pressed a finger inside.

Harry tensed up immediately with a sharp little inhale, his eyes widening and then rolling back as Louis took him in deeper...sucking harder...bringing Harry’s focus back to the bliss of Louis’ mouth around his dick as he slid his finger farther in...past the knuckle...and then all the way, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment at the tightness...the heat...and trying not to think of how incredibly perfect Harry was going to feel around his cock.

Louis took his sweet time stroking his finger in and out of Harry gently, ignoring the niggling concern in the back of his mind over how long they’d been gone, refusing to rush things, building up to a slow rhythm that matched the teasing slide of his mouth before easing in another, letting Harry push up into his throat, panting and whimpering as he adjusted to the stretch and then gradually relaxing, his thighs falling open, his achy little moans growing louder as Louis let go of his cock with one last swirl of his tongue, curving his fingers up as he slid them into Harry slightly harder, searching for the spot that would send him crazy.

He knew he had found it when Harry's half closed eyes flew open, a choked moan escaping and fingers scrabbling at the wood searching for something to grab onto and Louis had to grip Harry’s hip hard with his free hand to keep from touching himself, feeling like he was going to come just from the look on Harry's face alone as he pumped him faster, adding a third, spreading them apart, making sure to drag his fingertips against Harry’s prostate on every thrust, gnawing at his bottom lip so hard he was sure he was going to draw blood as he watched Harry writhe on his fingers, moaning fitfully, his hand moving towards his cock, hugely swollen and leaking against his belly, before fluttering away to ball into a fist at his side, beautifully flushed all the way down to his nipples, his eyes wet and shiny as he looked into Louis’.

“Louis...I can’t...I’m...I’m gonna...you need to fuck me right now...please...I _need_ you...” Harry begged brokenly and Louis was gone, completely lost, immediately sliding his fingers out, babbling to Harry how _good_ he was doing, how _beautiful_ he looked, how _crazy_ he made him and how fucking _incredible_ he felt, moving to slick himself up, almost frantic, but Harry batted his fumbling hands away, insisting on doing it for him, pulling Louis in with one hand buried in his hair to kiss him hot and wet and desperate while getting him ready with the other, pouring the cool liquid over his cock and then stroking him with such perfect pressure and speed Louis had to pull away because he couldn’t....he couldn’t _breath_ e...needing to be inside Harry so badly.

He pushed Harry back, kissing him again...wanting to keep kissing him as he filled him but also wanting to see...see himself sinking into Harry’s body...see Harry’s face while he did it...whispering huskily against Harry’s mouth that he loved him...he _loved_ him, before kneeling back up, stroking Harry’s pale, trembling thighs, urging them up and out, lining himself up and saying a little prayer to whoever might be listening that he wouldn’t come the second he was inside Harry’s hot body, that he’d be able to last long enough to make it good for him...to get him there first.

Louis held Harry’s gaze, seeing him nod...mouth _“go”_...looking like Louis felt...wrecked...desperate...just _drugged_ with desire...nodding back, spreading Harry open with the palms of his hands and pushing his hips forward...just nudging against him at first and then pressing harder...more determined...seeming for a few seconds that he simply wasn’t going to _fit_ before finally sliding forward...sliding _into_ him, stopping immediately at Harry's sharp moan, the heat and pressure and the feeling of being just barely inside making Louis insane and like he might actually die if he didn’t move but then Harry was shifting, pulling his legs back higher, letting Louis ease a little further in, both of them groaning at the friction...the hot slide of it, Louis pulling slightly back before pushing forward again...repeating the movement...working his cock in inch by inch...watching Harry's eyes go hazy and his eyelashes flutter as Louis slowly filled him...falling forward to kiss Harry’s panting mouth when he was finally _finally_ all the way inside, skin to skin, as close as two people could possibly be.

“You're doing so well baby...look so good with me inside of you...feel fucking amazing...” Louis whispered deliriously between needy, sloppy kisses, rocking his hips gently, holding himself off a bit, not touching Harry’s cock at all, wanting to draw things out for him as long as possible.

Harry whimpered, tilting his head to bare his neck to Louis’ mouth, groaning loudly as Louis sucked a massive love bite into it, blood rushing to the surface, bruise blooming on his lovely skin as Louis began to thrust into him in earnest...sucking another mark right above Harry’s delicate collarbones, moaning into them at how good Harry felt...how perfect...how _his_....tugging Harry’s arms from where they were wrapped tightly around Louis’ body and pulling them above his head, entwining their fingers, unable to take his eyes off of Harry’s tattoos clearly visible in that position...himself forever on Harry’s skin...claiming him permanently...

He squeezed Harry’s hands tighter, ducking his head down to kiss him, thrusting harder...quickly building to an insanely good rhythm that had Harry moaning incoherently within minutes sounding like a bloody porn star only better... _hotter_...the erotic symphony of his cries and the soft sound of skin slapping on skin shivering down Louis' spine...into his bones...coiling low in his belly and radiating outwards through the rest of him and he realized with a little whimper of panic that he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer.

He pulled one of Harry’s legs up, pushing it towards his chest with a hand under the crook of Harry’s knee...changing the angle...fucking into him shallower...quicker...Harry’s back arching, vein standing out taut on his neck as Louis finally wrapped a hand around him, stroking Harry in time with the thrust of his hips.

“Louis...s' good...you’re gonna...gonna...oh...god...you’re making me come,” Harry moaned, slurring his words, sounding almost drunk from pleasure and Louis knew exactly how he felt, groaning “Yeah babe, c’mon let me hear you,” and then Harry was coming...hard...loudly... _beautifully_...all over his belly and chest and Louis’ fist, pulling Louis’ mouth to his as he shuddered and gasped and kissing him achingly sweet, moaning out how much he loved him, eyelashes wet and sounding so overwhelmed that Louis couldn’t hold back anymore, thrusting hard into Harry one last time and holding himself there, his cries muffled by Harry’s mouth and almost blacking out in ecstasy as his orgasm tore through him, wave after wave of almost unbearable pleasure that left him a shivering mess in Harry’s arms, curled up tightly around him and shuddering with the aftershocks as Harry just held him, pressing soft kisses into his hair.

“I think you’ve killed me,” Louis mumbled accusingly into Harry’s neck when he could speak again, really feeling like he’d be quite happy just staying right where he was and never moving again or at least not for a very long time, grinning at the rumble of Harry’s quiet laughter under his cheek, finally groggily lifting his head enough to look at Harry who simply gazed back, blinking sleepily, a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Hi,” Louis said watching Harry’s smile take over his whole face, running a thumb over his favorite dimple and kissing Harry even though he refused to stop smiling long enough to kiss back properly so Louis had to tickle him until he did, sighing happily against his mouth, feeling weak, boneless and completely drained yet entirely, _blissfully_ content.

The five minute warning bell rudely rang not long after, interrupting Louis’ whisperings in Harry’s ear about how perfect Harry was, how fucking amazing he had just made him feel...better than he had ever felt before _ever_ in his entire life, Harry squirming in pleasure at his words, both of them jumping in surprise at the loud noise before scrambling to their feet, giggling and kissing and pulling each other’s clothes on, Louis complaining loudly but not really caring in the slightest when Harry used his pants to clean them off a bit before stuffing them into his bag as they gathered everything up, giving Harry one more long kiss, grabbing his hand and peeking out the door to make sure the coast was clear before gently pulling Harry, stumbling a bit and still a little dazed around the edges, down the hall and up the stairs to their lockers.

 

 

   ~***~

Harry had just gotten his locker open...after four unsuccessful tries...completely sex-stupid and making Louis laugh and kiss him over and over again...when the bell sounded for the change of class, doors opening and pouring people out into the halls but Louis could only see Harry, how beautiful he looked...stunning even...curls everywhere...expressive eyes shining...all swollen lips and flushed cheeks but it was more than that…he looked... _happy_. Radiantly, brilliantly happy.

And also thoroughly, properly and freshly fucked. By him.

And Louis just couldn’t stop staring…and wanting him again.

“You look like sex,” he growled, nuzzling into Harry’s neck making him giggle, feeling dizzily proud and crazily possessive of his gorgeous boy. “Mmm. You _smell_ like sex. And cupcakes.”

“Hmm...maybe because someone just shagged my brains out, yeah?” Harry said, giving him the side-eye and then a quick kiss as he dug around for his books.

“That someone is a lucky bastard,” Louis grinned, knowing it was true, finally just getting Harry’s books out for him, not wanting to wait any longer to hold his hand.

Louis waved their linked fingers at Niall as he walked past goggling at them, looking confused for a moment before shrugging and laughing and giving them a thumbs up, followed not long after by Zayn who took one look and wolf-whistled, mouthing “Blow job lips” at Louis which earned him the middle finger of Louis’ free hand in return, looking like he was maybe going to stop to chat but then Liam’s arse passed by, drawing Zayn’s attention away with it so he just gave them a stuck out tongue and a wolfy leer instead before loping off after it.

Louis had just leaned in to whisper something filthy in Harry’s ear when he heard a loud _“Ahem”_ behind him, grumbling at the interruption and turning to give the ahemmer his most annoyed look.

Nick.

He grinned, looking highly entertained by Louis’ obvious aggravation, raising one eyebrow at their clasped hands and then both at the woeful state of Harry’s neck before giving Harry’s hair a quick ruffle which surprisingly didn’t make Louis want to knee him in the balls. Much anyway.

“Covered for you two while you were off....doing whatever you were doing,” he said overdramatically making Harry grin and blush and hide his face in Louis’ shoulder and Louis roll his eyes as Nick sauntered away back to his waiting horde of admirers calling over his shoulder, “You don’t have to thank me, I’ll just send you a bill.”

“Hey Nick,” Louis said loudly, pushing off the lockers and feeling Harry tense up a bit behind him.

“Hmm?” Nick hummed lazily, turning around and looking wary.

“Thanks mate. For everything.”

Nick regarded him for a moment before nodding once, giving Louis his trademark lopsided smirk and Harry a wink before strolling away.

Louis turned, his breath catching at the way Harry was staring at him with an expression so _fond_ it made Louis feel like his blood was honey, slow and warm and pumping sweetly through his veins just for Harry.

“Don’t give me that look,” he said gruffly, biting one of Harry’s fingers and then kissing it better. “It’s not like we’re going to be best friends or anything and go out for a pint and talk about how adorable you are and I can wax poetic about your eyes and how they’re orbs of emerald green or some cheesy thing like that.”

But he would...maybe not orbs because really, what the hell was that anyway, but yeah, he could definitely see himself waxing poetic over Harry.

But Harry wouldn’t stop smiling, kissing him sweetly on the cheek and Louis thought that he might be able to occasionally put up with Nick if it made Harry this happy.

“So I’ll see you at lunch...” Louis said, steeling himself for their separation.

“And then after school...” Harry said, letting his voice trail off suggestively, not letting Louis go and only moving in closer.

“And after school,” Louis repeated with a grin, scarcely able to wait and not just because he wanted to fuck Harry senseless again either because while he absolutely did, he also wanted to baby and take care of him. Harry would be sore and in need of a hot bath and then some tea and maybe a bit of The Great British Bake-Off snuggled up in Louis’ bed and kisses...lots and lots of kisses...and cuddles…and then they could just see what came up, even though Louis was pretty sure what that would be since he had something coming up already just thinking about it.

And that’s just what they did, although kisses turned to Louis licking Harry out until he was sobbing and coming so hard Louis swore he actually got come on his lampshade, and cuddles became Harry giving Louis the best blow job anyone had ever gotten in the entire history of the planet, and later that night when Louis had Harry write one little word onto his forearm before going to get it forever inked on his skin, it was no surprise that Harry held onto Louis’ hand the whole time, with no intention of ever letting go.


End file.
